Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by i-am-who-i-am-4eva
Summary: Harry has been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, what will await him in his first year? How does his best friend Sophie Lupin-Black fit into all this? We're ready for you ...
1. Diagon Alley

Chapter 1 – Diagon Alley

Harry P.O.V

After Hagrid had rescued me from the Dursleys we went to a place that he called Diagon alley. I had met the people in the leaky cauldron and we proceeded on to the streets. I was staring around in amazement and I didn't notice the chocolate brown haired girl stood in front of me until I had walked into her.

"I'm so sorry" I apologised. "Don't worry." She said. The girl introduced herself as Sophie Lupin-Black, as soon as Hagrid saw us he came over.

"Good ter see ya again, Sophie. Is yer dad a'right?" he asked.

"Think so" She replied "A bit unwell so he couldn't come with me though, but I'm not here alone. I'm with the Diggory's because they are my God family. I will be meeting up with them at the Ice Cream Parlour after I get myself a cat and an owl because I need to send letters to dad. He says I worry about him too much which I honestly think is an understatement."

"This is Harry Potter." Hagrid said.

Sophie didn't react like everyone else I've met so far did; she told me that she had heard all about me from her dad because he went to school with my parents.

"What type of cat are you getting?" I asked, for loss of a better question.

"I was hoping to get a Bombay, they originated in the United States and they are black. The old muggle saying is that a black cat is a witch's cat." She explained and then started laughing. I really hope that I can become good friends with this girl, she seems amazing.

"Bye Harry, Bye Hagrid." Sophie said as she waved goodbye to us. "I will meet up with you on the train to school, Harry. See you then." She exclaimed, and then she was gone.


	2. The Journey from Platform 9 and 34

**I don't own harry potter.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Journey From Platform 9 and ¾

Harry P.O.V

After Hagrid gave me the ticket, I didn't know where to go; I then felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to face none other than Sophie Lupin-Black.

"Come on" She exclaimed "We need to go this way to get onto the platform." I followed her and she took me over to another family that Sophie knew. She said that they are called the 'Weasley's'

"Percy, you go first" The woman told the oldest, red haired boy. I leant over to Sophie and asked her why her dad wasn't seeing her off. "He isn't very well at the moment, that's why I stayed with the Weasley's. Dad was very upset that he wasn't well enough to see me off for my first year." Sophie explained.

"Fred, you next." The plump woman said. "I'm not Fred, I'm George!" said the boy "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

The woman looked very apologetic where as Sophie and another red-haired girl stood there laughing. When everyone else had gone onto the platform, Sophie was still stood by me. "Run straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10" She told me.

I did and when I opened my eyes there was a scarlet steam engine next to a platform. The sign said Platform 9 and ¾ and _The Hogwarts Express _was written on the train. Sophie appeared seconds later.

"How come you knew where to go if this is your first time to Hogwarts too?" I asked her. "Well, Ron's older brother's all came to school here and cos I spend so much time with them I used to see them off to school, like Ginny here." Sophie explained kindly, pointing at a young red-headed girl who blushed and hid behind her mother. Sophie helped me get my trunk on the train and then a boy ran up to us, he had a yellow and black scarf, he ran up and embrace Sophie like a brother.

"Hey Ced!" she murmured, her voice muffled in 'Ced's' clothing. I heard him ask her if she needed a hand with anything. "You can help me and Harry get my trunk on the train." She exclaimed once he had let her go.

The gorgeous boy held his hand out to me. "Cedric Diggory, most people call me Ced or Ric, whichever you choose. I'm a third year Hufflepuff." He said. Cedric is really handsome, he picked up Sophie's trunk, on his own, stopped me when I went to help, and put it on the train for us. Sophie made a 'Ch, Ch, Ch, Ch' sound and a black cat appeared at her feet, this must be the one she got a Diagon Alley. "This is my cat, Midnight and my owl is called Shadow as they are both black." She explained.

We all got on the train, Cedric went to go and join his friends and all too soon, we were on our way to Hogwarts!

* * *

**I love you all, my readers. Thank you!**


	3. The Train Ride

**If you want a disclaimer, go and look for it.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Train Ride

Harry's P.O.V

On the way to school, Ron asked us if he could sit with us and we allowed it because he is a friend and it would be rude to deny him sitting down. "How do you know each other?" I asked Sophie and Ron.

"Well, you see something bad happened to my father when he was a young child and at certain times he can't look after me so I either stay with the Weasley's or the Diggory's" I nodded and Sophie replied.

"Who was that handsome guy, Cedric?" I asked, trying to get all of my curiosity out of my system before we got to school. Sophie and Ron laughed at me! I don't why they would, I only asked a question.

"You don't need to worry that you're gay, Harry. The Wizard World isn't prejudiced like the muggle one. Guys can get pregnant too, and you can have sex when you are 10 years old! So if you want you can now!" Sophie explained "In fact I've got 2 biological fathers, although I only know one of them." She got a sad look on her face and Ron wrapped his arms around her.

Sophie P.O.V

I hate thinking about Sirius, yes he is my dad but it causes me so much pain.

"Cedric is my God brother so I know him really well, I love him so much. I always say to people that he is my brother even though a Lupin-Black would never be in Hufflepuff." I explained.

The trolley lady came and Harry and I bought some of everything and the three of us shared. After we were interrupted by a girl called Hermione and a guy called Neville who was looking for his toad, we got changed into our school uniforms and we finally arrived at school. Hagrid led us across the lake in the boats to get an amazing, proper first look at the castle, Hagrid opened the doors and we went inside ... ...

* * *

**Thank You All**

**i-am-who-i-am-4eva xxx**


End file.
